serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Fox
|Gender = Male|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Brown|real name = Benjamin Boldt}} Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Enhanced Senses:' Despite being blind, Ben's remaining four senses, besides sight, are enhanced to a superhuman level, resulting in them becoming radar/sonar-like. He claims to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations, that are usually imperceptible to human beings. That, combined with his acute hearing and olfactory senses, allows Murdock to evaluate his surroundings in what he describes as an "Impressionistic painting" of the world around him, which, according to him, looks like "the world on fire". His superhumanly enhanced senses grants him tremendous awareness of his surroundings on a wide range,this makes him extremely alert to danger. **'Enhanced Hearing': Like a bat, Murdock's hearing is extremely acute, he can clearly hear conversations, heartbeats and even breaths from several meters. He was able to hear and memorize the sound of James Wesley's watch ticking, and hear Claire's bones shifting as she breathed. Murdock can focus on what he hears; in a crowded courtroom with the judge speaking, Murdock heard a juror's heartbeat accelerate when James Wesley entered the room. Hearing the changes in people's heartbeats allows Murdock to predict how they feel and what actions they'll take, such as attack or run. He was also able to memorize the pattern of Wesley's watch so he could follow the latter. When forced to improvise while fighting extremely stealthy Hand ninjas, Murdock was able to effectively keep track of their movements by listening to their breaths and the sound of their swords cutting through the air. ***'Echolocation': Matt possesses an advanced form of human echolocation. He is able to detect objects in his environment by sensing echoes from those objects, by actively creating and listening for sounds - for example tapping his cane, stomping of his enemies' feet, raindrops, ticking from a watch, tumbling of a safe's locks, rattling chains or even a person's heartbeat. He can interpret the sound waves reflected by nearby objects, accurately identifying their location and size. ***'Lie Detection': Murdock's hearing is so acute, that he can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeats. **'Enhanced Smell': His incredible olfactory senses which is even sharper than a dog allow him to detect the scent of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne three floors above him and through several walls. When he was a boy, his sense was already so acute, he could smell that an old man sitting at a bench across from him had cancer. By smelling an old cigarette, Murdock could tell that whoever smoked it previously had rotten teeth. He was even able to smell that Foggy Nelson had onions in his lunch, the current time, but two days ago. **'Enhanced Taste': Murdock was able to tell that Claire Temple had ripped open some of the stitches on her back, due to tasting copper in the air from the blood of her open wound. Stick taught him how to train this sense, which allowed him to pick out every individual ingredient of the ice cream he was eating, including that the milk used came from three different dairy farms, and that the man who served him used a certain type of soil in his garden. **'Enhanced Touch': Murdock can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperatures. He can dodge attacks and even bullets by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving, such as their footsteps. ***'Enhanced Thermoreception': Matt can sense changes in heat in the environment. Murdock could even feel the heat generated from the blood spilling from the gunshot wound on Vladimir Ranskahov; to one-half of a degree, he was able to distinguish the difference in temperature. ***'Electroreception': Matt is able to detect electric fields, similar to a shark. When out on a mission with Elektra, Matt was able to find a hidden room by feeling an electrical current coming from behind the wall. He could hear the electricity buzzing inside the wall and felt a stop in the current were the mechanism for unlocking the secret room was. **'Enhanced Balance': Murdock's sense of balance is superhuman, giving him perfect equilibrium, coordination, dexterity, reflexes, and agility, resulting in high levels of acrobatic and gymnastic ability. His dexterity and reflexes were enhanced even before his training with Stick, as he could effortlessly catch keys thrown to him while hearing the sound they made. He can instinctively react to oncoming blows nearly effortlessly with the use of his other senses, such as avoiding attacks with a sharp weapon at close quarters by hearing the noise of its approach. His reflexes ae so good he was able to dodge bullets, even in point blank range. |-|Abilities= |-| Weaknesses= |-| Equipment= Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Humans